wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 20, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The August 20, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 20, 2012 at Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. Episode summary Raw General Manager AJ Lee responds to CM Punk's TOUT Earlier in the evening, WWE Champion CM Punk Touted that he thought AJ Lee should show him respect and let choose the next No. 1 contender. Raw's General Manager responded by telling Matt Striker that she was fine with it, so long as she approves the WWE Champion's choice. Raw General Manager AJ Lee announces that Chris Jericho will face Dolph Ziggler in a SummerSlam rematch One night after losing to Chris Jericho at SummerSlam, Dolph Ziggler implored WWE's first-ever Undisputed Champion to give him a rematch. Jericho and Ziggler argued over reasons for the rematch until AJ Lee skipped up to the two Superstars. Raw's General Manager then announced the two competitors would square off on Raw and if Jericho lost, his WWE contract would be terminated. On that same note, if Ziggler lost, he would lose his Money in the Bank contract for a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity. Brodus Clay vs Damien Sandow The self-proclaimed “Intellectual Savior of the Masses,” Damien Sandow, came to Monday Night Raw with the sole intention of making The Funkasaurus, Brodus Clay, extinct. Sandow immediately targeted Clay's injured knee, which Sandow further aggravated last week on Raw. The Funkasaurus' strength, however, proved to be too much for WWE's “Intellectual Savior.” Clay's size gave him a formidable advantage and he built a great deal of confidence by overpowering Sandow. Perhaps his overconfidence got the better of him on this night, as The Funkasaurus missed a running splash into the corner, allowing Sandow to roll up the dancing Superstars for the victory. Shocked, Clay looked on as Sandow showboated with a cartwheel in the center of the ring. Sandow, however, wasn't minding his defeated opponent and Clay got back to his feet, slamming and splashing WWE's “Intellectual Savior.” Though Sandow won the match, The Funkasaurus certainly had the last laugh on Raw. Divas No. 1 Contender Battle Royal WWE's lovely Divas vied for the opportunity to challenge Layla for the Divas Championship. With the champion watching from ringside, chaos erupted inside the ring as the No. 1 contendership awaited to be claimed. There was no clear favorite in the contest and the unpredictability of the contest left the WWE Universe in Fresno State on the edge of their seats. Finally, it came down to Kaitlyn and former Divas Champion Eve. Given the experience that Eve has inside the squared circle, the smart bet would have been on her to claim the opportunity for the Divas Title. However, millions around the world, including Eve and Layla, were shocked as Kaitlyn eliminated the former champion to become the No. 1 contender. Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler The stakes on Monday Night Raw were highest in the SummerSlam rematch between Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler. Earlier on Raw, General Manager AJ Lee declared that if Jericho lost, his WWE contract would be terminated. However, if Ziggler lost, he would lose his Money in the Bank contract for a World Heavyweight Title opportunity to Jericho. Both competitors showed their aggression and desire to win as soon as the match began. Jericho tried to capture Ziggler with an early pinfall as The Showoff focused his offense on The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla's injured ribs. The talented Superstars kept each other at bay with momentum shifts, showing the WWE Universe the talent and experience shared between the two. Although the WWE Universe was in Jericho's corner, their cheers were nearly drowned out by the constant shrieking of Vickie Guerrero. WWE's first-ever Undisputed Champion remained unfazed and kept a firm hold on the control of the bout. The match continued and it appeared that Jericho would soon hold the Money in the Bank contract. Ziggler had other plans and managed to counter Y2J's patented Lionsault and quickly execute the Zig Zag, picking up the victory and terminating Jericho's WWE contract. As The Showoff celebrated, Chris Jericho was not going to go out quietly. He left WWE with a brutal briefcase attack on his opponent and then laid out Ziggler with the Codebreaker. Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler The stakes on Monday Night Raw were highest in the SummerSlam rematch between Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler. Earlier on Raw, General Manager AJ Lee declared that if Jericho lost, his WWE contract would be terminated. However, if Ziggler lost, he would lose his Money in the Bank contract for a World Heavyweight Title opportunity to Jericho. Both competitors showed their aggression and desire to win as soon as the match began. Jericho tried to capture Ziggler with an early pinfall as The Showoff focused his offense on The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla's injured ribs. The talented Superstars kept each other at bay with momentum shifts, showing the WWE Universe the talent and experience shared between the two. Although the WWE Universe was in Jericho's corner, their cheers were nearly drowned out by the constant shrieking of Vickie Guerrero. WWE's first-ever Undisputed Champion remained unfazed and kept a firm hold on the control of the bout. The match continued and it appeared that Jericho would soon hold the Money in the Bank contract. Ziggler had other plans and managed to counter Y2J's patented Lionsault and quickly execute the Zig Zag, picking up the victory and terminating Jericho's WWE contract. As The Showoff celebrated, Chris Jericho was not going to go out quietly. He left WWE with a brutal briefcase attack on his opponent and then laid out Ziggler with the Codebreaker. Results * Singles Match: Damien Sandow defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) * Divas No. 1 Contender Battle Royal: Kaitlyn defeated Eve Torres, Aksana, Natalya, Alicia Fox, Tamina and Rosa Mendes * WWE Contract vs. Money In The Bank Contract Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Chris Jericho Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Layla Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Aksana Category:Natalya Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes